All I Have
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Christmas had an interesting effect on people. The Winter holiday tended to bring out the best in humans.Every year she would get him something that showed him in her own special way that she cared. He didn't understand it. He never did.[OneShot,Yona.ish]


All I Have

By: Chibi Ra Chan

A/N: The first in a set of mini drabbles. I have to stop watching MTV... -

**♥-♥-♥**

_My pride is all I have _

Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have

You'll be needing me but too bad

Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad

The path you chose to run along

I know your independent you can make it on your own

Here with me you had a home

Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

Jennifer Lopez and LL Cool J "All I have"

**♥-♥-♥**

Christmas had an interesting effect on people. The Winter holiday tended to bring out the best in humans. It let them be happy even in a time of great struggle or hardship. It gave people something to celebrate, something many people need now in this hectic world.

Yet not everyone followed with this rule.

Kyouyama Anna followed no rules.

On the this cold winters day, she could be found looking in stores for presents for the holidays. Mostly for Yoh her fiancee, maybe even for his friends. She would get him something that showed him in her own special way that she cared. He wouldn't understand it. He never did. And she would be damned if she explain it to him.

Yet this Christmas it was different.

This year she didn't have go all over Tokyo, to find the perfect gift. No this year she knew exactly what she wanted to get him. And that's why she was standing in front of store counter tapping her foot impatiently. She needed to hurry or it would be too late.

As if the read her mind, a elderly old man came back to the marble counter, a small Ivory box in his hand. With a gentle smile he handed the box to Anna. In response she handed him the money that she owed him. "Is that for someone special?" He asked with a glace at Anna then to the box.

With a slight tint to her face Anna mumbled a 'yes' and headed out of the door into the white abyss. The old man chucked to himself "Young love" And he continued to go back to his work.

**♥-♥-♥**

The white snow fell over Anna's head, and landed all around her. She tighten the scarf around her neck and pulled the white jacket closer to her body, trying to keep the heat in.

She glanced down at the box in her hands, She had tied a silver ribbon around it, a neat bow was at the top making it look picture perfect. A tag on the corner read:

_To: My Dearest Yoh _

From: Your Anna

Yoh would understand this years gift for sure. Anna shook her head sadly, it was shame that she had to go through this. Yoh just didn't seem get it, No matter how she tried to tell him.

She knew he would get it this year.

Sighing, Anna saw the home they shared in the distance. She quickend her steps, Then lights were still off. That meant he wasn't home. 'With his friends no doubt' She thought with a bit of irritation. He valued his friends above everything, even her. They were what made him truly happy.

Anna, opened the door that she left un-open. Darkness met her eyes. Shaking her head she walked to were she knew the lamp was. With a turn of a knob the room was filled with a gentle light.

In the corner was Their beautifully bland tree. Anna sat down beside it, her legged tucked under her body, as she starred at the Ivory tree.

Yoh wanted to put all kinds of crazy lights and colored decorations on it, He wanted to decorate it with his stupid God forsaken friends, but Anna hadn't let him.

No, she liked the tree to be themed. She had it decorated with Soft white lights, and cream frosting on the tips of it's branches. All the decorations, she had made herself. Though she didn't look it, Anna was a very creative person. Every ornament was made from something around the house, Something that represented something special. Like on was a crystal ornament with red and orange cloth twisted together and tied in a bow around it.

She took the Red cloth form her beloved scarf and the Orange from his uniform from the shaman fight. It was supposed to meant they were connected twisted together by fate.

Yoh didn't get it.

No he didn't get it. He never would. Anna wiped a lone tear from her eye, and placed the small package under the tree. It looked perfect with the white tree. Anna stood and wiped her eyes making sure to get rid of the tears.

Leaving the lights one, Anna walked out the door, never to return.

**♥-♥-♥**

A silver key reflected in his hand. A small heart was engraved in the corner along with the name 'Anna'. Yoh shook his head and threw the key out the window into the peaceful white snow.

Yoh put his head in his hands, He should have seen this coming, He knew Anna was mad at him for not paying attention to her, but he never thought that she would leave him. With another shake of his head, Yoh looked at the note again.

"It's such a shame that I'm leaving

I can't live being second in your life

Nothing you say can change my mind

It's just to far broken

You have your friends

So you'll be fine with out me, Right?"

_**♥**Anna**♥**_

**♥-♥-♥**

Owari...  
**♥-♥-♥**

A/N: hmmm. I've been wanting to do a fic like this for awhile, and I didn't feel like waiting till Christmas to post it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Forever and Eternally,

**_♥Anna♥_**


End file.
